


All's Fair

by mindofayoungnobody



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crime Fighting, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Redemption, dad!hank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofayoungnobody/pseuds/mindofayoungnobody
Summary: After a few (unlucky) coincidences, Connor ends up assigned to a case with Detective Gavin Reed- who, as everyone knows, has hated him since Day 1. But here they are, working on an case that could change everything for both of them.In short: two enemies, one undercover assignment, and a whole lot of unplanned occurrences.





	All's Fair

Connor had been aware of Gavin’s obsession with him for quite a while. With his advanced android senses, it was hard not to notice the way the detective’s eyes followed him from time to time, the way he tracked his movements through the office as though awaiting an attack. Even before Connor was deviant, when there was nothing uncalculated or rebellious about him, those malicious grey eyes were watching. 

It wasn’t like it was a secret, everyone in the precinct knew about the detective’s uncanny knowledge of Connor’s every move. Whenever Connor entered a room, the detective would jerk upright just to glare at him. He never relaxed until the android had left again. 

It wasn’t that it bothered Connor, but it did make things...uncomfortable when he couldn’t move around the precinct without Gavin’s eyes trailing him. Now that he was deviant, the constant staring gave him an itch underneath his skin, and he had to fight the urge to fidget with his coin. It was just...distracting. And if there was any reason that Connor wanted the detective to stop analyzing him, it was that it was inconvenient and got in the way of doing real work. The fact that it bothered him so much was just a leftover bug from being a machine. 

At any rate, Gavin’s watchful distrust was inconvenient. Especially in such situations as- oh, right about now. 

A terrible influx of the flu had been plaguing almost half the precinct for about a week. Everyone who was sick was completely and utterly unhelpful, unfit for solving any cases or even making a slow shuffle out the front door. Which Connor had learned first-hand after a single morning attempting to spur Hank back into their current case. 

The only thing he had actually managed to inspire was a prolonged sneezing fit. 

In any case, the fact that both Hank and Gavin’s partner, Chris, were sick, had opened up some horrifying new possibilities- one of which both Connor and Gavin were discovering at this very moment. 

“Are you FUCKING serious?” 

Fowler sighed. “Keep it together, Reed, you’re supposed to be a professional.” He leaned back in his chair, glancing at the pacing detective. “Emphasis on the ‘supposed to be.’” 

Gavin didn’t give up. “No, really,” he said angrily, turning back for another go. He threw up a hand to point straight at Connor, who stood, composed, in front of Fowler’s desk, watching the detective quickly pass ‘angry’ and head toward ‘catatonic with rage.’ “What did I do to deserve my own personal Ken doll as a partner?”

Connor frowned. Of course, working with the detective would be a challenge, but...he had once thought that Hank was a challenge too, right? Besides, Hank was surely going to be better soon. It wasn’t permanent, and it couldn’t be too horrible. 

Unsurprisingly, this was an opinion with which Gavin did not seem to be agreeing. 

“You couldn’t give me an actual partner?” he raged. “Someone who has a fucking moral compass and isn’t programmed to be 100% perfectly agreeable?” 

“Reed, you’re the problem for not bein’ fuckin’ agreeable. No one else seems to have a problem with Connor, so shut your mouth and accept the fucking case. You’re lucky I don’t file a disciplinary report every time you bitch about him because otherwise you’d have a file thicker than your skull. Now get the fuck out of my office and do your job. Information on the case is in the file on your desk.” 

Gavin threw his hands up in the air, but refrained from another furious comment, instead stomping straight past Connor and out the door. Connor nodded at Captain Fowler once before briskly following. 

Gavin’s anger had taken him all the way outside by the time Connor caught up to him. The detective was leaning against the brick wall of the alleyway out of the back door, wired as tight as a spring. His head was down and he was mumbling to himself while digging in his jacket pocket. As Connor watched, he came out with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Putting one between his teeth, Gavin lit it and took a long drag. The tension relaxed from his shoulders. 

Figuring this was as good a time as any, Connor stepped out of the doorway and approached. Instantly, the detective squared his shoulders, looking sullen and suddenly defensive. Connor stood for a moment, just taking in the sight of him, noting his racing pulse and the slight tremor in the hand holding the cigarette. 

“The fuck’re you looking at?” Gavin snarled, lowering his hand from his mouth. 

Connor tilted his head. “You really shouldn’t smoke. It decreases the life expectancy of someone your age and gender by an average of six years.”

“Still haven’t lost your know-it-all program, then.”

“I may be deviant, but I do still have a computer in my brain, detective.” 

Gavin snorted and stubbed out his cigarette, though he lit another almost instantly. Connor turned away from him, studying the alleyway for a few moments. He noted the many stubs littering the pavement all around, some old and some fairly recent. “Do you come out here to smoke often?”

“What’s it to ya?” 

Connor shrugged, and another silence prevailed before Gavin spoke again. “Listen, dipshit, I don’t want to work on this case, but if I have any chance of ever being captain, I can’t disobey Fowler. Just stay the fuck out of my way or you’ll be sorry.” 

Connor blinked and opened his mouth to reply. He didn’t know what he was prepared to say-  _ I’m sorry you feel that way? Stop insulting me? _ \- but Gavin shoved past him before he got a chance. He was through the door and gone within seconds. 

Furrowing his brow, Connor stared at the door, which had slammed shut behind the detective. What had just happened? He sure didn’t have a clue. Sighing, his gaze roamed over the alley, fixing on a pigeon that was perched on an balcony from the apartment complex that made up one of the walls. The bird cocked its head at him, hopped a few times, fluttering its feathers, and then flew away. 

Connor sighed, knocking his head back against the wall. Abandoned by a pigeon. Even a suicidal android hadn’t had that problem. 

He turned and headed back inside, hoping that Gavin had had enough time to cool down. This was going to be a long case.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Never Been A Secret That I Love Gavin And It Sure Isn't Now
> 
> (this is my first fanfiction. be kind if I don't know how this site works)


End file.
